Tu préfères la version fille ou la version garçon ?
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: Yukio fait parfois de drôles de rêves... et quand il rêve d'un Kise-fille, c'est encore plus étrange... Kasamatsu x Fem!Kise, Kasamatsu x Kise. Rating M pour lime. Relations entre garçons, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas !


Et voici la fanfic de la semaine : un (joli) one-shot sur le couple Kasamatsu-Kise ! Il est un peu space, mais je l'aime bien quand même ^^

YuRyô - Kasamatsu x Fem!Kise, Kasamatsu x Kise.

Comme indiqué ci-dessus, il y a "deux" couples dans cet OS : Kasamatsu avec une Kise-fille, et Kasamatsu avec un Kise-garçon. L'histoire peut donc paraître un peu confuse au début, mais le pourquoi du comment est expliqué vers la fin de l'histoire. Fanfic en rating M pour présence d'un lime à la fin ~ Relations entre garçons, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas !

Dernière remarque : les noms sont encore à la façon japonaise, c'est à dire le nom d'abord puis le prénom. C'est plus rigolo. Bonne lecture !

Les personnages & Kuroko's Basket appartiennent à leur auteur : Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Tu préfères la version fille ou la version garçon ?

Une jolie blonde, plutôt grande pour une fille, avec de jolis yeux noisette pétillants et un corps athlétique néanmoins relativement féminin. C'était exactement ce, ou, plutôt, la personne à qui Kasamatsu Yukio faisait face. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas que la jeune fille en face de lui soit plus qu'attirante en se tenant juste ainsi, elle lui fit un sourire mi-coquin, mi-chaleureux.

- Kasamatsu-senpai ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement en lui sautant dessus.

- Ne... ne t'approche pas comme ça ! protesta t-il vainement avant de se retrouver malgré tout avec une séduisante lycéenne pendue au cou. Comme elle risquait de tomber en se tenant uniquement avec les bras autour de sa nuque, il fallait en plus qu'il passe ses mains à ses cuisses ou à sa taille pour la soutenir.

- Ki... Kise, est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point notre position est gênante et...

- Laisse parler les gens, senpai, on se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent !

Et ça, c'était quotidien. Ryôta Kise était toujours là pour montrer son affection sans bornes à son senpai, profitant de toutes les occasions possibles et inimaginables pour passer du temps avec lui.

Elle parvenait toujours à trouver un prétexte afin d'assister aux séances d'entraînement de l'équipe masculine de baket-ball, de manger avec lui le midi, qu'il la raccompagne chez elle... tout était bon à prendre. Et puis, si demander avec une voix angélique ne suffisait pas, elle se collait un peu à lui, lui faisait les yeux doux, et dans les cas extrêmes, déboutonnait un ou deux boutons de son chemisier. Et ça fonctionnait. Enfin, la blonde n'en venait pas souvent à cette dernière solution, le brun craquait en général toujours avant qu'ils n'en arrivent à ça.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle lui avait sauté dessus lorsqu'il était entré dans les vestiaires des garçons. Il commençait pourtant à se méfier, mais elle parvenait toujours à le prendre de court et à entrer dans les vestiaires avant lui. Gigotant dans ses bras, elle lui demanda alors :

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Euh... oui, c'était pas mal...

- Je peux rester à la séance d'entraînement, dis ? Je regarderai sans faire de bruit, et je me mettrai dans un coin ni vue, ni connue.

- J-je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais il faut que tu vois avec le coach...

- Merci ! répondit-elle en plantant un bécot sur sa joue, je lui dirai que j'ai ton autorisation !

Ryôta se dégagea alors gentiment de l'étreinte de son aîné, et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te regarder te changer ? questionna t-elle innocemment en se retournant, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux.

- Tu supposes bien ! Sors de là !

**~ YuRyô ~**

Comme promis, la jeune fille restait dans un coin du gymnase, discrète. Elle encourageait juste les membres du club de basket-ball de temps à autre, et applaudissait lorsque l'un d'eux réussissait une performance ahurissante. Mais celui qu'elle regardait avec le plus d'intensité, c'était sans aucun doute le capitaine de l'équipe masculine. Son visage s'éclairait dès qu'elle le voyait jouer, et on pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux noisettes d'adolescente dès qu'il faisait quoi que ce soit.

Alors que la séance d'entraînement s'achevait, Ryôta s'approcha, aidant les garçons à ranger les ballons au passage. Tous, sauf le dossard numéro 4, allèrent aux douches, reprenant leurs souffles après tant d'efforts. Le brun aux yeux océans se retourna vers elle.

- Comme d'habitude ? demanda t-il.

- Comme d'habitude, lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire.

Leur échange avait été court, mais tous deux savaient de quoi ils parlaient, alors il n'avaient pas besoin d'en dire plus. La blonde alla prendre un ballon, et vint se placer juste en dehors de la raquette. Son aîné vint derrière elle, et repositionna ses membres qui n'étaient pas en équilibre avant de lui dire de tirer. Le ballon orange atterrit en plein dans le panier après une trajectoire en cloche.

Ryôta faisait partie de l'équipe féminine de basket-ball de Kaijô, et était parmi les éléments les plus prometteurs, grâce à ses excellentes aptitudes physiques. Mais il n'empêchait qu'elle adorait apprendre, et même si le coach ne l'autorisait pas à participer aux entraînements de l'équipe masculine, Kasamatsu avait accepté, après chaque séance où il ne serait pas trop fatigué, de s'entraîner un peu avec elle. Il va sans dire que la top model adorait ces séances avec son senpai, où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Dans ce genre de moments, c'était lui qui venait vers elle, pour lui faire prendre une meilleure position pour tirer, ou ce genre de détails importants. La blonde le sentait derrière elle, sentait sa respiration dans sa nuque, des fois sentait son torse à lui contre son dos à elle, ses bras à sa taille ou sur les siens... cela pouvait passer pour des contacts anodins, mais pour elle, ils avaient une tout autre signification.

C'était évident qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Plus qu'évident. Elle le lui montrait par tous les moyens possibles, mais il semblait que les sous-entendus ne suffisaient pas, et qu'il lui faudrait se déclarer en bonne et due forme, le confronter face à la réalité pour qu'il comprenne l'intensité des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

Ryôta aimait tout, ou presque, chez Kasamatsu. Ses yeux, son visage, son corps, sa façon de penser, la manière dont il rougissait, la façon dont il s'exprimait avec elle, l'attention qu'il portait aux autres, et sa manière de prendre soin de son équipe en tant que capitaine, tout.

La blonde n'était même pas sûre que ses sentiments soient réciproques, en plus. C'était toujours elle qui prenait les devants pour passer du temps avec lui, et en général rarement l'inverse. Une fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était bon, mais c'était toujours elle qui allait le chercher. Certes, il se comportait gentiment avec elle, comme par exemple en ce moment lorsqu'il prenait sur son temps pour l'aider à s'améliorer au basket, mais, il se comportait relativement gentiment avec les filles en général, et ça, ça rendait Ryôta horriblement jalouse.

Oh, pas qu'elle n'accepte pas que son senpai ait des connaissances du sexe opposé, elle ne comptait pas être la seule fille dans sa vie, mais elle avait déjà remarqué que les filles de la classe du troisième année avaient tendance à lui faire un peu de charme, mine de rien. Et lui, innocent ou aveugle, il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

D'ailleurs, une fois, comme ça, Kise s'était attirée des ennuis. Elle avait passé ce jour-là énormément de temps avec le brun, ce qui n'avait pas été au goût de certaines fans qui étaient venues la voir à un moment où elle était seule. La jeune fille se souvenait encore des regards de ces filles qui l'avaient toisée, de leurs commentaires à voix basse, de leurs rires vipérins.

- C'est parce que tu es mannequin que tu te crois au dessus de tout le monde ?

- Tu es obligée de le coller comme ça, à tout bout de champ ? Tu peux le laisser tranquille, il n'y a pas que toi qui veut accaparer son attention !

- Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance avec lui ? Tu n'es qu'en première année, et lui déjà en troisième, ne rêve pas trop !

- Sincèrement, tu espères quoi ? Qu'il te demandera de sortir avec lui ? Pour ça, il faudrait que tu cesses d'être une gamine, autant mentalement que physiquement ! Pauvre idiote !

Ce genre de commentaires très déplaisants. Elle ne leur avait pas répondu, mais une fois que son senpai était revenu, elle avait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle avait répondu à ses sourires, en se retenant de pleurer, se disant que ces langues de vipères seraient trop contentes qu'elle craque, ou, au contraire, encore plus furieuses si le brun en venait à la consoler.

Ryôta n'avait pas parlé de cet événement au garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle avait préféré essayer d'oublier, et continuer à passer du bon temps avec lui.

Dans ses périodes de déprime, il lui arrivait de se dire qu'elle n'avait effectivement aucune chance avec Yukio. Que pour commencer, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux de ce garçon. Et qu'il ne la voyait que comme une petite fille, ou, au mieux, comme une petite sœur.

Mais dans les moments où elle était motivée, des pensées toutes plus folles les unes que les autres l'assaillaient. Oui, elle pouvait sortir avec son aîné. Oui, elle voulait accaparer toute l'attention du brun, qu'il ne regarde qu'elle, qu'il ne pense qu'à elle, qu'il ne voit qu'elle. Oui, elle avait envie qu'il lui appartienne tout comme elle voulait lui appartenir. Oui, elle était folle de penser autant de choses folles et positives mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Un jour, quelqu'un lui avait sortit une réplique ressemblant à « Oui, on sait tous à quel point tu l'aimes, ne va pas jusqu'à nous raconter tes fantasmes sur lui, hein ? ». La lycéenne ne savait plus qui lui avait dit ça, mais ce dont elle se souvenait, c'est qu'elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de sa phrase, choquée. Certes, elle adorait le jeune homme, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle fantasmait sur lui toutes les nuits ! Bon, ça avait bien dû arriver une ou deux fois, mais sans plus. Même si c'était vrai que, du haut de ses seize ans, elle savait très bien qu'il était normal qu'elle pense à ce genre de choses, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce genre de choses ce qui lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'elle se l'imaginait, lui.

**~ YuRyô ~**

La séance d'entraînement s'acheva. Kise et Kasamatsu se changèrent en silence dans les vestiaires, puis retournèrent une toute dernière fois dans le gymnase pour vérifier que tout avait été correctement rangé. La blonde, éprise d'une soudaine motivation, se rapprocha de son aîné.

- Kasamatsu-senpai ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je... Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'asseoir un instant, s'il te plaît ?

Le brun arqua un sourcil, mais obtempéra en s'asseyant sur le parquet, imité par la première année. Il espérait juste que ce que la jeune fille voulait lui demander ne prendrait pas trop de temps, et que ce n'était pas l'une de ses énièmes fantaisies.

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire, murmura t-elle.

- De quoi donc ? la questionna t-il sur le même ton.

Elle releva la tête, et planta son regard noisette dans le sien océan. Puis elle se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à que ses mains puissent se poser sur les cuisses du sportif. Remarquant leur proximité, Yukio allait faire une remarque mais elle l'en empêcha en parlant avant lui.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda finalement Ryôta, franchement.

- Quoi ? répondit-il immédiatement, sous le choc.

Kasamatsu crut déceler une étrange lueur dans ses yeux avant qu'elle n'appuie ses mains sur ses épaules à lui, le faisant chuter dos contre le parquet. Elle s'assit rapidement sur lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, et ses mains toujours sur ses épaules. Ses yeux marrons brillaient, sa respiration était un peu difficile, et son corps semblait vouloir se coller au maximum à celui du garçon. Yukio ne la trouva pas très lourde, le poids de la jeune fille sur son bassin ne le dérangeant pas plus que ça, en fait. Non, ce qui était dérangeant, c'était le fait qu'elle lui pose une question bizarre, et leur position relativement... suggestive. De plus, étant donné qu'elle portait une jupe et une chemise mal boutonnée, le dossard numéro 4 avait une vue... privilégiée, dirons-nous.

Kise réitéra sa question d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- … Je ne comprends pas.

Sentant son cœur se briser, Ryôta explosa.

- Mais est-ce que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime ?! Est-ce que tu aimes passer du temps avec moi ?! Moi je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur, je t'aime, je t'adore ! J'essaye de te le dire par tous les moyens, je pense à toi sans arrêt, je rêve de toi ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi ! Et même si ça veut dire endurer les commentaires de tes fans, leurs critiques incessantes, et je ne sais quoi, je le ferai, je supporterai tout ça ! Je veux sortir avec toi, ressentir le bonheur d'être ta petite amie, avoir le privilège de t'embrasser, de me serrer dans tes bras, de t'appeler par ton prénom... je... je veux t'appartenir !

Tout était sorti sans qu'elle n'y réfléchisse vraiment. A court d'idées, elle desserra sa prise sur la chemise de l'être aimé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. A présent, elle était rouge de honte tout comme soulagée d'un poids, mais c'était la réaction qu'allait avoir son senpai qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Le senpai en question était... presque assommé par ce flot d'informations. Mais aussi conscient que sa cadette était ahurie au même titre que lui par la déclaration. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se décida à agir. Il se saisit de sa taille délicatement, et la renversa sous lui, doucement mais avec force. Il la sentit s'agiter sous la surprise, mais la position semblait lui plaire, au final.

Le brun laissa la petite blonde enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, avant de prendre la parole.

- Excuse moi, mais quand je t'ai dit que je ne comprenais pas, je voulais dire que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me posais cette question.

- Je... tenta t-elle.

- Chut, non, tais-toi et laisse moi parler, lui intima t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Il la sentit acquiescer.

- Excuse moi. Je t'ai forcé à m'avouer tout ça, alors que j'aurai pu le comprendre sans que tu aies à me le dire de cette façon. Je... je t'apprécie beaucoup, Kise. Je ne sais pas si je peux aller jusqu'à qualifier ce que je ressens d'amour, mais tu es une personne très importante à mes yeux, un peu comme mon rayon de soleil, tu vois ? Même si des fois tu me colles, tu es toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'aide, toujours à me faire sourire... personne ne me fait cet effet à ce point, exceptée toi. Tu m'apportes de la bonne humeur, tu... tu es vraiment irremplaçable.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie ? murmura t-elle.

- Très, acquiesça t-il.

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es parfaite.

C'est avec plaisir et amusement qu'il la vit rougir du compliment. D'ailleurs, ses fines mains appuyèrent un peu sur sa nuque, et c'est sans effort qu'il comprit qu'elle souhaitait qu'il l'embrasse.

- Tu es sûre ? lui demanda t-il en rapprochant son visage.

- Plus que sûre. Il n'y a que toi à qui je veux offrir mon premier baiser, et il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de m'embrasser.

Le brun combla donc l'espace qui séparait leurs deux bouches avant d'unir leurs lèvres en un chaste baiser. Ryôta sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, et eut l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. C'était pourtant un baiser simple comme tout, mais ce simple baiser la rendait si heureuse...

Yukio rompit délicatement leur premier baiser, les joues délicieusement teintes d'un rouge appétissant. Kise lui sourit ultra-tendrement, et il lui rendit son sourire.

- Je t'aime, souffla t-elle, aux anges.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il après une brève hésitation.

Le nouveau couple s'embrassa à nouveau, et poussa la barre un peu plus haut. La blonde quémanda l'accès à la bouche de son aîné, qui le lui accorda immédiatement. Leurs langues se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, s'enroulant sensuellement l'une autour de l'autre. Tout en s'embrassant, ils se caressèrent aussi gentiment, sans aller trop loin.

**~ YuRyô ~**

Après un moment de câlins, Kasamatsu se retira de sur Kise, la laissant respirer. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle, mais cela ne lui convenait visiblement pas, car elle vint s'asseoir entre les jambes du jeune homme et enfouir son visage dans son cou. Avec un sourire amusé, il l'enlaça.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura t-il en rougissant.

- Moi aussi, Yukio-kun, moi aussi, répondit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou, ce qui n'était pas si désagréable.

Il la laissa appliquer son traitement en lui caressant les cheveux, puis, finalement, reprit la parole.

- Allez, il faut rentrer maintenant.

- Hm...

Ça, ça voulait dire "non, je veux rester avec toi". Le capitaine de Kaijô eut un soupir : il valait mieux qu'il impose des limites dès le début, parce qu'avec elle, ça pouvait vite déraper.

- Je te raccompagne chez toi, si tu veux. D'accord ? proposa gentiment le brun.

- Je ne peux pas venir et dormir chez toi ? proposa t-elle en retour d'une voix coquine.

- … Non.

- Sil te plaîîîîît !

- J'ai dit non, Ryôta !

- ...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom...

- Euh... dé...

- C'est génial ! Je t'aime encore plus, Yukio-kun !

**~ YuRyô ~**

Finalement, elle accepta de se faire juste raccompagner. Ils sortirent du gymnase, se tenant par la main, réussirent à trouver un métro, et puis gagnèrent la maison de la jeune fille. Elle se retourna vers lui une fois sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Posant ses mains sur ses épaules et fermant les yeux, Kise l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle rougit en le sentant répondre, et en profita pour le câliner une dernière fois. Certes, ils se reverraient le lendemain, mais elle avait tellement envie de profiter de lui au maximum...

Après s'être répété mille fois qu'ils s'aimaient, les deux amoureux se séparèrent, Kise rentrant dans sa maison, et Kasamatsu repartant chez lui.

**~ YuRyô ~**

- Hmm... ?

Le capitaine de Kaijô ouvrit un œil, tiré de son sommeil réparateur par un rayon de soleil qui arrivait en plein sur son visage. Il ouvrit l'autre œil, et fut ainsi encore plus agressé par le soleil.

- Un rêve... ? murmura t-il en se rappelant de toute l'histoire qui avait défilé dans sa tête.

Il se redressa sur ses oreillers, et fut convaincu que tout ce que son cerveau avait imaginé n'était qu'un rêve lorsqu'il vit Kise à ses côtés. Un filet de bave coulait le long de sa bouche, et il serrait son oreiller contre son torse au lieu de laisser sa tête reposer dessus comme n'importe quelle personne normale l'aurait fait. Et, à son grand soulagement, c'était bien un garçon qui dormait à ses côtés. Pas qu'il déteste la Kise-fille, mais... elle avait un côté encore plus collant que le Kise-garçon.

- Hmm... hm... Yukiocchi, pas là... grogna le blond dans son sommeil en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que tu parles dans ton sommeil, toi ? soupira le brun, sans même se formaliser du fait que son petit ami puisse l'entendre et peut-être se réveiller.

- Mm... un peu plus haut...

Étouffant un bâillement, Yukio se réinstalla confortablement et passa sa main sous le Tee-shirt de Ryôta, lui caressant le dos. Il sentit le mannequin se tendre puis se détendre lorsque ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur les endroits sensibles. Puis il s'attaqua au torse de son petit ami, commençant par ses abdos avant de remonter progressivement. Il eut un léger sourire en sentant ses tétons se tendre sous ses caresses.

- Allez, réveille toi, déclara finalement Kasamatsu en ébouriffant les cheveux de son cadet.

Ce dernier ouvrit péniblement les yeux, puis se redressa tout doucement... avant de retomber sur son oreiller. Yukio songea qu'il n'était vraiment du matin : il mettait toujours une éternité avant d'être complètement réveillé. Dans un état second, le small forward vint se coller au point guard, posant sa tête sur le torse du dernier.

- C'est dingue de prendre autant de temps pour émerger... commenta le capitaine de Kaijô.

- Hm... c'est à cause de toi... répondit faiblement Kise.

- … Hein ?

- A cause de ce que tu m'as fait cette nuit...

- … Nous n'avons rien fait cette nuit, idiot.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Excuse moi, j'ai confondu avec hier.

- N'importe quoi... murmura le brun, rougissant.

Kise l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis, se collant un peu plus à lui, il caressa son aîné presque inconsciemment.

- Tu ne veux pas me réveiller ? demanda innocemment le blond, un petit peu plus réveillé qu'avant.

- Pas dès le matin, espèce de pervers.

- Mais ça me réveillera... protesta Ryôta. Sinon je reste dans le lit.

- … C'est quoi ça ? Du chantage ?

- Qui sait, murmura le blond en attirant son senpai sur lui et en le ré-embrassant plus fort. Allez, s'il te plaît... et je te laisse être au dessus.

- Idiot, soupira Yukio.

- Qui c'est qui a commencé à me caresser pour me réveiller ? souffla le blond.

- Moi, pourquoi ? répondit son capitaine, rentrant dans son jeu.

- Alors il faudrait que tu finisses de me réveiller, tu crois pas ?

- Comment ?

- Comment quoi ?

- La manière dont je dois user pour te réveiller.

Un sourire coquin étira les lèvres de Ryôta qui était tout content que son sempai accepte de se livrer à des jeux matinaux. Le blond ôta sa tête du torse de son petit ami pour la reposer sur son oreiller, et, tout en enlevant son Tee-shirt, murmura un « je me demande bien » ultra-explicite. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine lorsque son capitaine l'embrassa après avoir pris son visage dans ses mains. Puis, les caresses du brun recommencèrent, ses mains explorant pour une énième fois le torse magnifique du mannequin qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà très bien.

Sans toutefois rompre leur baiser, les deux garçons se caressèrent avec avidité. Kise, le temps de leurs préparations, en profita pour dominer son aîné. Mais une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux prêts, le blond se coucha sur le lit, son sempai au dessus de lui. Le brun s'enfonça en lui alors qu'ils continuaient à échanger de langoureux baisers, histoire que le small forward oublie momentanément la douleur qui traversait son corps. Des va-et-vient de plus en plus forts et saccadés leur firent perdre la tête, des étoiles apparaissant derrière leurs paupières closes, leurs prénoms ne cessant d'être murmurés avant de devenir des cris de jouissance. Après s'être libérés, en Kise pour Kasamatsu, et entre eux deux pour Kise, les ébats prirent fin.

Retombant sur des draps quelque peu tâchés, les deux garçons haletaient. Le manque de souffle ne les empêcha pas de se câliner gentiment et d'échanger de chastes baisers.

- Han, Yukiocchi, j'aimerais que tu me réveilles comme ça tous les matins, gémit Kise en gigotant contre son amant.

- N'importe quoi, sourit Kasamatsu en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Je pense qu'une douche s'impose, ajouta t-il en voyant leur état.

- Une douche ? répéta Ryôta, intéressé.

- ...

- Oh, oui, allons prendre une douche ! s'exclama le blond avec énergie, sautant hors du lit.

- Quand tu as ce regard-là, ça ne me rassure pas... fit son aîné, moins enthousiaste.

Les yeux de son petit ami se mirent à briller, et le brun n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y distinguer le désir de la joie pure.

- Tu as encore envie qu'on le fasse ? demanda Yukio.

Voyant son vis-à-vis acquiescer vivement et ajouter un « en échangeant les positions, bien sûr », le capitaine de Kaijô soupira. Il avait beau essayer de résister et d'imposer des limites, quand son copain était excité comme ça, rien ne pouvait s'y opposer.

- Au moins, tu es réveillé, commenta t-il en le rejoignant dans la salle de bain, mais pour combien de temps ?

- Je t'aime, le coupa Ryôta en l'attirant à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

- Moi aussi... eut le temps de murmurer Yukio entre deux baisers avant qu'ils ne s'occupent à autre chose.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ahem... j'ai déconné sur ce one-shot là xD

Mais bon, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire. C'était assez spécial de décrire tous les sentiments de la Ryôta-fille, et ça a donné de gros pavés. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur les déclarations d'amour, ainsi que sur le KasaKise de la fin. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre deux trois phrases prouvant mon humour douteux, aussi. Je dirai juste pour conclure : vive le KasaKise !

Alors alors... concernant les prochaines publications... j'ai en réserve un chapitre pour Seisan High School Basketball Team, un nouveau chapitre pour mon Recueil d'Histoires courtes, ou un premier chapitre pour mon Recueil de Pensées. Je travaille en ce moment sur un one-shot Aomine x Momoi, avec un inversement de genres, donc ça donne plutôt du Momoi x Aomine. Aomine gère en fille, même remarque pour Momoi en garçon ! xD

A plus tard !


End file.
